1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser device for use in, e.g., household appliances, etc.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S63-16690 discloses a laser device in which a diffraction grating is formed in a layer above the active layer so as to achieve wavelength selectivity.
In laser devices having a diffraction grating, the boundary between a region in which the diffraction grating is formed and a region in which the diffraction grating is not formed may experience an increase in optical density. This increase in optical density may result in COD (catastrophic optical damage) to the laser device.